


Proposal

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lydia Martin, will you marry me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> For [twfemslashficrec](http://twfemslashficrec.tumblr.com/post/137964031134/hey-writers-this-femslash-february)'s femslash February challenge prompt: "I love you", as well as a for a prompt on tumblr asking for a cordia proposal.

“This is pretty small,” Jackson commented as he looked at the white gold engagement ring that Cora had showed him. He pulled it out of the velvet box to get a closer look. There was one big diamond in the middle, and around it the metal had been shaped to look like flower petals. “Are you sure this is the ring that you want to propose with? I mean, she does like big and flashy.”

 

“It’s not the size that counts, jackass,” Cora said, snatching the ring back from him. “and I wanted an opinion.”

 

“I gave you one, I said it was small.”

 

Cora rolled her eyes. “Other than that. Is it nice? Do you think she would like it?”

 

Jackson shrugged. “If it’s from you, then perhaps. So, where is this little happening? Fancy restaurant?”

 

“I’m taking her to a restaurant, but I’m not proposing until later. She might want a show, but I don’t think I can do that.”

 

“Well, I think it’s pretty,” Malia said. “And Jackson can shut his mouth because Lydia is going to love it.”

 

Cora smiled. “Thank you, Malia.”

 

Cora was nervous all through dinner that night, something Lydia picked up on and commented on once they were walking along the beach as the sun began to set. “Something on your mind, Cora? You seem a bit preoccupied.”

 

“Huh? Oh, a little bit.”

 

Lydia stopped walking and turned towards her girlfriend. “Something you need to say?”

 

Cora shifted from side to side, her mind going blank as she tried to remember the speech she had planned out in her head. After a couple of minutes, Cora took a deep breath and took Lydia’s hands in hers. “You know that I love you, right?”

 

Lydia smiled. “Of course I do.”

 

“Well, there’s been something I’ve been wanting to ask you for months now and I-I umm-I-” Cora sighed softly. “Oh hell.” She let go of Lydia’s hands and went down to one knee, pulling the ring box out of her coat pocket. She looked up at Lydia who had a look of shock on her face, mouth dropped. Cora’s hands shook slightly as she opened the box and stared at the woman she loved more than anything. “Lydia Martin, will you marry me?”

 

“Yes! Yes!” Lydia said, tears in her eyes as she held out her hand. Cora slipped the ring onto her and waited with a held breath as Lydia brought her hand up to look at it. “Oh wow, Cora, it’s so beautiful.”

 

Cora stood up and wrapped her arms around Lydia’s waist. “Just like you.” She pulled her close and leaned in to kiss her fiance. “I love you, Lydia.”


End file.
